Song of the Sea
by HyperNepmania
Summary: A short story about a possible experience Samekichi had after the 2nd Normal Ending of the game. Tis a one-shot. The idea is based off of the song "The Blue Sea Witch" by Yojelin.


**Hello, hello**

 **This is my, uh, I guess first story on here?**

 **I don't really know what else to say, except that there are some spoilers/spoilerish content? in this story, for the Second Normal Ending**

 **I wouldn't recommend reading if you still haven't seen the ending, so-**

 **ye**

 **But if you decide to go ahead and read it anyway, then I hope you like it and stuff!**

* * *

Samekichi watched as the waves rolled across the ocean's surface, crashing against each other before melding into the water once again. It was so quiet, even with the many sounds of the water. Well, it could be because Wadanohara isn't here with him like she used to be.

Whenever he came here with her, he'd always have a soft and sweet voice to muffle out the roughness of the waters. It made things more pleasant. Much more enjoyable.

But now she could never watch the waves with him again. Or do anything with him, ever. Because of her sacrifice.

He both loved and loathed the fact that she had sacrificed herself for the sea. He'd always admired her willingness to protect the things she loved, but the amount of danger she'd gotten herself into on multiple occasions had irritated him. But maybe that's not the best thing to think about in his current mental state.

Samekichi would probably never admit it to anyone's face, but he deeply missed Wadanohara. Every day he'd venture to at least one spot where they used to go and do things, whether it be for fun or as a chore. They were painfully yet beautifully nostalgic to him. Though, there were days he mourned over her more than others, silently wishing that she'd suddenly appear to him in the morning, and not just in a dream.

Sighing, he hung his head, looking at the rock he was seated on as it was being hit by the waves, "..." he should probably start heading back, shouldn't he? Getting up, he dived into the water, beginning to swim back to Deep-Sea Town. He probably wouldn't leave there for the rest of the day, he didn't feel like it.

Looking around, he noticed there weren't any fish present at the moment, which was admittedly strange. Were they scared off by something? Idate? Shrugging it off, he continued swimming as the sun began to set.

After a few minutes of swimming, he froze, floating in place. He had heard a noise. It sounded...vaguely like music. Intrigued, he headed in the direction it was coming from, and heard it get louder. It was pretty, he noted. Very beautiful, yet melancholic.

As he got closer, his eyes widened as he picked up the sound of a familiar instrument.

"An..ocarina?" Samekichi's heart skipped a beat, wondering if what he was now thinking could possibly be true. Swimming faster, he soon saw that multiple deep sea fish were gathering around a dimly lit area. The music was getting louder. As he slowed down, he watched the creatures circle the area, all seeming very calm and peaceful. Approaching the light, Samekichi stared at it in awe.

It gave off a warm and comforting feeling. Nostalgic, even. But, was this really who he thought it might be?

The light brightened as the music got more complex, and soon, water and magic were swirling around in the spot. Samekichi heard multiple cries of larger sea creatures as something was being formed. The music got softer as it appeared. For a split moment, he swore Wadanohara was there, gently holding his hand. But before either of them could say a word, she had disappeared as soon as she arrived.

"Wait..!" Samekichi reached out, but the light was gone. Silent, he pulled his hand back to him, his breathing was slightly shaky. Wadanohara was really there? It wasn't a hallucination, right..?

"..." he smiled, sadly looking up at the moon, which had begun rising into the sky.

Reality or not, he supposed that Wadanohara was still here with him. Somewhere, even if he couldn't see her, she'd always be there.

Playing the Song of the Sea.

* * *

 **I tried making it kinda mystical at the "reappearance" scene, but idk if it worked like I hoped it did ^^;**

 **well anyway, you can take this ending however you want, the happy way, where Samekichi really did see Wada, or the less happy way, where he's going crazy with loneliness**

 **You decide! :D**

 **Anyway, uh, there ya go**

 **hope it was good**

 **semi-good**

 **idk**


End file.
